


a weekend treat

by Saraste



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Femslash Friday, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Emma excels in making waffles.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Femslash Friday





	a weekend treat

Baking is Regina’s domain, as is cooking, and Emma is more than willing to let her have those, as she is no great cook or baker herself, and the products of Regina’s efforts are always delicious and bountiful. But there is one thing that Emma has perfected and which is hers: breakfasts.

Specifically, waffles.

Their first week together Emma makes them all nothing but waffles for breakfast, coupled with hot chocolate, after which Regina puts her foot down and demands they be a weekend and special occasions thing, mostly so she can still fit into her clothes.

Emma had agreed with a smile and a kiss, while Henry had looked on, brimming with the joy of the three of them being family and the excitement every child of ten years old is always brimming full off, and quite possibly a sugar high.

So, waffles became a weekend treat, and Emma began experimenting with different sorts of batter and started favoring fresh fruit and berries over jam and whipped cream, to make Regina happy and them all healthier, but her waffles were as tasty as ever, so no-one complained.


End file.
